


Thought I lost you

by dat_carovieh



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, First Kiss, M/M, Near Death, Sharing a Bed, implied suicidal tendencies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28916769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dat_carovieh/pseuds/dat_carovieh
Summary: After Connor had been shot, he had gotten fixed and returned home again to a Hank who thought, Connor had died.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52





	Thought I lost you

Connor used his keys to open the door. He had been living with Hank for a couple of weeks now. They had met at Chicken Feed after the revolution, Hank had pulled him into his arms and had asked him to come home with him. Connor had not known where else to go and had thankfully accepted the offer.

Even though Androids couldn’t really hold jobs yet, Connor had continued to work as Hank’s partner at the DPD. But a day ago, Connor had been shot, he didn’t remember too much anymore. They had been searching a suspect’s flat but quickly the operation had gone south and Connor had taken a bullet. He faintly remembered Hank kneeling next to him, crying his name before Connor went into emergency shutdown. The only way to safe his damaged biocomponents. He had woken up in the precinct just two hours ago, finding he was fully functional again. The technician who had been with him had explained that they had fixed him and switched out some components while he had been out, before they had booted him up again. Hank hadn’t been at work this day and no one had been able to reach the Lieutenant so Connor had been to his house as quickly as he could.

As he opened the door, he braced himself for the usual attack by Sumo but the dog must have been asleep. Connor entered and closed the door behind himself. The TV was turned on and he saw Hank sitting on the couch. As he walked over, he analyzed everything around him. It smelled like alcohol, Hank must be drunk. He had barely been drinking since Connor had moved in with him so smelling this amount of booth was a first since they lived together.

“Hank?” he asked carefully but there was no reaction. On the living room table, he saw a nearly empty bottle of whiskey and then he froze, Hank was sitting on the couch, his Hand was lying on his thigh, holding his gun. The same one, Connor had found back when he had picked up Hank from the kitchen floor. He knew exactly what Hank had been planning to do with it back then and he was sure the same applied now. Hank seemed to have fallen asleep and Connor quietly walked closer. He bent down and carefully took the gun out of the Lieutenant’s hand. Hank stirred a little but didn’t seem to fully wake. Connor placed the gun on the table, just out of reach and squatted down in front of Hank, gently shaking him. Hank opened his eyes.

“What the fuck? You died!” he exclaimed. “I fucking saw you die.” Connor shook his head.

“I didn’t. I shut down to protect my damaged biocomponents. I was repaired,” Connor explained.

“Fucking plastic,” Hank slurred and reached for Connor, to pull him into a hug. Connor was confused by the contradicting words and actions.

“I apologize, Lieutenant,” Connor said.

“Shut up for a moment, would you? I thought you fucking died. They just pulled me back and sent me home after you were shot. Don’t fucking do that to me, Connor,” Hank said, his speech still slurred from the alcohol. Connor had sat down on the couch next to Hank, the Lieutenant still clinging to him. A little helpless Connor put an arm around Hank’s shoulder. He wasn’t sure what to do now so he just kept sitting there, Hank’s head leaned against Connor’s shoulder. He recognized the tremble of Hank’s shoulders, he was crying but Connor knew it was better not to mention it.

“I didn’t die. I was damaged but the technician was able to fix me. Not lingering damage, everything works like it should,” Connor explained.

“What ya gonna do now? Drag me into the shower again to sober me up?” Hank asked.

“No, I won’t. Back then I was programmed to follow orders. The order was to get you and get to the crime scene. So that’s what I did. Now I don’t have to follow any orders anymore and I’m not here to get you anywhere. But you should stop with the Whiskey and drink some water,” Connor explained.

“Whatever,” Hank grumbled. The trembling had stopped so Connor concluded, Hank had stopped crying.

“I’ll get you some,” Connor decided and pushed Hank away a little. He could see the wet streaks on the Lieutenant’s face but looked away quickly, giving him a little privacy. He took the whiskey and the gun from the table. Put the gun back into its place and the Whiskey into the kitchen cupboard before he took a glass and filled it with water.

Even though Hank hadn’t acted like he wanted water, he looked thankful as he took the glass and emptied it in one go.

“I don’t wanna fucking lose you, Connor,” Hank said as he put the glass back on the table and leaned against Connor’s shoulder.

“I also don’t want to lose _you_ ,” Connor replied. Putting emphasis on the last word. He felt like he should talk about the gun but he wasn’t sure how to broach the subject.

“Yeah yeah,” Hank answered dismissively.

“No, I mean it. I don’t want you to do anything stupid,” Connor said in a stern voice.

“I’m always doing something stupid, Connor,” Hank slurred and pushed himself up a little. “Like now,” he added and Connor looked at him confused until Hank grabbed his hair and pulled him in. Their lips crashed together and for a moment all of Connor’s sensors where overwhelmed with the amount of information he got just from their lips pressing together. The main information was that Hank’s alcohol level was way too high and would have probably been deadly for a human who drank less regularly. But as soon as Hank pulled back again, Connor registered that they had just kissed. Connor had been wanting to do this for weeks but he knew he couldn’t trust a drunk human about displays of affection.

“I should get you to bed, Hank,” Connor decided and got up, attempting to pull Hank up as well. The Lieutenant grinned at him.

“At least buy me dinner first,” he joked. Connor sighed and finally succeeded in pulling Hank up.

“You should sleep off the intoxication,” Connor explained and luckily Hank was now at least trying while Connor was dragging him to the bedroom.

He put Hank to bed and attempted to leave the room but a hand around his wrist held him back.

“Stay with me,” Hank requested. Usually during the night Connor would do a couple of chores and then go into standby in the living room. He had never used a bed before. But he assumed he could as well go into standby here. He would like spending time next to Hank. So, he got out of the shirt and pants he was wearing and got under the second blanket on the bed. An arm was thrown around his middle and Hank dragged him closer. He wouldn’t be opposed to spending the night like that more often.


End file.
